Pirate America
by KaoruTheRandomBookworm
Summary: England has a meeting and Chibi America is left at home alone. But now he's bored and he decides to "invade English territory." What he finds on his quest is just enough to satisfy his day of fun.


"England! Won't you play with me?" America whined.

"Not now, America," England told him without looking up from a paper he was holding in his hands. "I have to finish some work, and then I have a meeting to go to."

"Well, can I go to the meeting?" the young nation asked.

England sighed and looked at his younger brother. "You know you are too young to go to the meetings. You'd only get bored and start to fidget. You'll just have to stay here."

"Alone?" America pouted.

"No, France is coming over to watch you."

"Why isn't France going to the meeting?"

"It's not a world meeting, so this doesn't concern France," he answered turning back to his paper. "Though I don't see how much of the things that go on at World meetings concern that little..." he mumbled to himself.

America smiled widely. "Is he going to bring Canada?" America asked, imagining a fun day of picking on his twin.

"No, he is not," England replied flatly.

"Why not?"

"Why are you so full of questions today?" England inquired. "I'm trying to work." He glanced at America over the top of his paper. "Too many questions cause people to get suspicious. It can cause wars, you know."

"It's my last question, England. I promise."

"Canada isn't going to be here because I'm bringing him to the meeting with me," the Englishman explained tiredly.

"What? That's not fair! Why can Canada go, but not me!"

"Because," England said, straightening the papers on the table and stuffing them into his briefcase, "Canada can sit still and stay quiet during meetings. He doesn't cause a fuss." England looked at his watch. "I'm out of time and you're out of questions. France will be here soon. Have a good day, America!" England called as he rushed out the door.

America sighed and sat on the coach, his chin in his hands as he glared at the floor. "Stupid England," he mumbled. "I can sit still and be quiet." America sat back and stared at the door, willing France to appear.

"Ugh!" America groaned, barely a minute into his silence.

He jumped off of the sofa and walked upstairs, figuring he would just have to entertain himself. If he was going to do this, he would have to invade English territory, specifically, England's bedroom.

America was never allowed in England's room (except for in the case of attacking ghosts) so he never had a chance to snoop around before (especially since he had never before been left alone in England's house for any amount of time.)

Even though he was alone, he couldn't help but feel as if England was watching him over his shoulder, so he crept in on his tip toes and moved as quietly as possible, silently thinking he would make a perfect spy.

The first place to always go through when you are invading someone's person space is their closet. It's big, can easily conceal things, and has a lot of potential. Or so America seemed to think.

He glanced over his should twice before pulling open the closet door and crawling in. First, he checked the pockets of England's coats and was disappointed to not find any candy hidden in there. He was sure England hid all the candy from him so he could have it all to himself.

As he was standing up to look at the shelf, he hit his foot on something hard. Pulling some clothes back he saw that it was a small chest.

"A toy box?" he said happily, pulling it out of the closet and sitting in front of it. "Only clothes?" he complained loudly as he opened it. "Lame!" Still, he dug through the clothes, trying to find any toys that may be hidden at the bottom.

"Whoa!" he said, pulling out a black hat. "A pirate hat! Cool!" He dug through the box until he found the whole outfit. "I didn't know England liked to play dress up!"

America changed into the outfit and ran into England's bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. He turned from side to side to examine himself more closely. "I need a sword," he said to himself."

He ran back to England's room, digging through the closet for a sword or something that he could use as one. "If I were a sword, where would I be?"

After digging through the closet for what seemed like forever, America ran downstairs and took the paper towels off of the roll. "Avast ye mateys!" America yelled, swinging his sword through the air. "I be yer cap'in and yer gonna do e'ry thing I tells ya! Now you!" he pointed to a lamp. "Yer gonna walk da plank fer mutiny!"

America ran over to the couch and jumped on it, laughing loudly as he swung the sword slowly in front of him. "In fact, yer all gonna walk da plank! But first, we have to find us some booty! Raise da flag! We're going on a treasure hunt!" America's jumping stopped suddenly when he heard the sound of someone approaching outside. "Uh-oh..." he said as his face fell. "Abandon ship!" he yelled, running upstairs.

He shoved all of the clothes that he had thrown on the floor back into the chest as fast as he could.

"America?" he heard from downstairs.

"Oh no." America pushed the chest back into the closet and closed the door. He ran into the hallway, not wanting to be caught in England's room.

"There you are!" France said, appearing at the top of the stairway. "Oh!" he smiled widely. "Look at you!" France started rambling excitedly in French, motioning to the pirate America had forgotten to take off.

"I'm sorry," America said quietly to his shoes, sure that he was in trouble. "I just wanted to play."

"No, no, no," France said, laughing loudly. "I was just saying how much you reminded me of England when he was younger." America's eyes lit up, slightly proud. "You're so cute!" France said, pushing his hair out of his face. "Come on." France took America's hand. "I bet we can find one in my size. I'll play pirates with you."


End file.
